fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Marek elf/Historia pizzeri
=''wstęp'' = Jeżeli coś ściągnę ppiście na tablicy. ''' Ten nudny blog poświęcony jest z zdarzeniom w pizzeri. Dodam narazie dwa nowe almatroniki: Prolog ' (perspektywa Adama) Pewnego dnia z mamą szliśmy do Freddy frazbear pizza. W pizzeri jakiś facet w fioletowym zabrał mnie i kilka innych dzieci do jakiegoś pokoju... Tam nas zabił , mnie Marka, Ewę, Mateusza i Minda. Weszliśmy do animatroników. Ja do Freddy`ego, Marek do Foxy`ego, Ewa do Chicy, a Mind do Marionetki. Nowe almatroniki (perspektywa Marka) Tydzień po śmierci przyjechała ciężarówka. -Freddy jak myślisz co jest w ciężarówce? -Hmm może pizza? Z ciężarówki wychodzą dwa almatroniki. -Cześć. Mam na imię Pop the parrot. -A ja Do the dodo. -Kto was zabił? -Zabił nas green guy. -Nieznam. Strażnik (perspektywa Do the dodo) Zostałam przypisana do pomocy Chice w roznoszeniu ciastek (ona babeczki ja ciastka), a Pop the parrot bawi się z dziećmi i jest ulubienicą właściciela. Nocą zwiedziliśmy (ja i Pop) pizzerę. Były tam kuchnia, 3 pokoje urodzinowe, toalety, biuro, korytarze i duże żelażne drzwi. Kamery były wszędzie oprócz w kuchni, toaletach i w biurze. W dzień widziałam green guy w pizzeri. Powiedziałam reszcie. W toalecie ułożyliśmy plan. Zajmujemy green guya czekając, aż zapomni nakręcić pozytywki lub wyczerpie mu się energia. Gdy noc się zaczęła, akcja zrobiła to samo. Wszystko byłoby dobrze gdyby nie to, że ten guy miał paralizator. Poradził Foxiego (Marka) wyłowujączwarcie. Uciekliśmy. Następnego dnia foxi był w naprawie przewodów. Właścicielowi nie starczyło na naprawę kostiumu. Foxi był już za kurtyną. Minigry Tu będzie dodany almatronik Sawa the owl (perspektywa Minda) Miesiąc po śmierci przybyła kolejna ciężarówka. Wysiadł dwa Almatroniki. Jedna sowa i jeden biały jeż. Mind-Cześć. Jak macie na imię? Sawa-Nazywam się Sawa the owl. Hedge-A ja Hedgeguard. Mind-Ja mam na imię Marionetka. Sawa-Będę tu uczyła matmy. Hedge-A ja robił pizze i spiewał z dziećmi. Mind-Kto was zabił? Sawa i Hedgeguard -Red guy. (perspektywa Markusa Hedgeguard) Tydzień po przyjeździe wpadłem na pomysł aby zrobić strażnikom niespodziankę. Poprośiłam Sawę o zrobienie wirusa na tablet strażniką (u mnie strażnicy patrzą na kamery przez tablet). Wirus edytował oprogramowanie tabletu tak, że jak strażnik kliknie na nasze rysunki pojawiają mu się na tablecie minigry. Musi przejść całą grę albo straszymy go tak aby zemdlał. Urodziny dziecka (perspektywa Hedgeguard) Było dużo roboty, bo w niedzielę miało być przyjęcie urodzinowe. Ja robiłem pizze, Pop przygotowała dekoracje, a reszta uczyła się piosenek itp. Jedynie Foxy nic nie robił bo był zniszczony. (perspektywa Do) Ja i Chicka mieliśmy dużo roboty na tym przyjęciu. Roznośiliśmy jedzenie. Dziecko poszło do pokoju zabaw. Akurat przechodziłam obok pokoju zabaw, gdy gościu w niebieskim zabijał dziewczynkę. Rzuciłam się na niego. Blue guy uciekł z trupem, a właściciel widział, że kogoś gonił, więc zamknął mnie w piwnicy. II pizzeria '('perspektywa' '''Freddy'ego) Mamy być przenieśsieni do innej pizzeri, bo właściciel zbankrutował. O 12 wsadzono nas do tira z przyczepą. 2 godziny później. Wsadzono nas do części/serwis,jedynie Pop nie była z nami. Została zaginiona do sprzątania pizzeri. 5 minut po nas przyjechała ciężarówka z toy'ami. Większość była zakażona przez Tęczę. Nie mieli dusz. Tylko Mangle i BB mieli duszę. Duszę dziecka które zostało zamordowane na oczach Do miała Mangle. Nocą toy'e. Zamierzały nas po niszczyć. Mangle nas obroniła i trafiła do tego samego pokoju co my. Toy Sawa mężczyzną? (perspektywa Old Freddy) Sawie udało się z części/serwis włamać do kamer. Obejrzeliśmy dokładnie toy'e. Nie było tylko toy Sawy. Następnego dnia przyjechała ciężarówka z toy Sawą. Toy Sawa nie był z plastiku. BB doniósł nam, że toy Sawa to tak naprawdę Doc the Fox. Ma robić to samo co Old Sawa czyli nauczać. Zabił go yellow guy. Ma 45 lat. Jego animatronik to lis w laboratoryjnej koszulce. Tortury (perspektywa Marionetki) Dzisiaj wszyscy słyszeli krzyki dziecka w swoich myślach. Jakieś dziecko musiało być torturowane przez kogoś z Tęczy. Po dniu krzyków w myślach, nagle zrobiło się cicho. Dziecko musiało umrzeć. Widziałem latającą duszę więc wykonałem swoją robotę. Dałem życie. Dziecko musiał być piękne i pracowite, więc włożyłem tą duszę do toy Chici. Umiera pg i pr, a pink przejmuje władze. (perspektywa Old Bonnie) Wyczuliśmy, że będzie kolejne morderstwo. W tej pizzeri. Animatroniki bez dusz ustawiły się przed wejściem do pokoju gdzie red guy zabija dzieci. Rozpoczęła się walka. Toye bez dusz były silniejsze ale do pomocy doszedł Golden Freddy, Marionetka, Shadow Freddy i Shadow Bonnie. I wygralismy zabijając red guya. Toye były poniszczone. Wygraliśmy ale dzieci umarły ale dusze goniły podglądającego purple guy. Purple guy schował się do ukrytego w safe roomie Sprintrapa. Sprężyny puściły i purple guy umierał. Przyglądał się temu jego nauczyciel zabijania pink guy. Nowe dusze wstąpiły do wolnych animatroników. Przy red guy znaleźliśmy listę o tytule Tęcza. Były tam napisane wszystkie ksywki z Tęczy. Purple guy, red guy, green guy, yellow guy, nevu blue guy, Blue guy i pink guy. Motywy (perspektywa Blue guy) Pink - czemu nie jesteście aktywni i nie zabijanie? Yellow - ja zabijam. Zabiłem 45 latka. Blue - purple i red zginęli. Rozumiesz! Widzę ciągle napisy IT'S ME. Ja mam dość. Pink- uspokuj się, bo cię uciszę. Zróbmy konkurs kto więcej zabije. Wszyscy-ok Rozbudowa (perspektywa toy Chicy) Wsadzono nas do pudeł i włożono na 4 miesiące do parts / service. Pizzeria się rozbudowywała. Właściciel dostał w prezencie od kogoś pieniądze. Nowa pizzeria była wielka. Były tam dwa ogromne pokoje imprez w każdym z nich była scena. Pizzeria miała toalety, kuchnię, part i service i biuro. Szafowicz (perspektywa Old Bonnie) Wszystkie animatroniki idą do naprawy, oprócz Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy i Shadow Bonnie . Będziemy mieli nowe kostiumy i naprawione endoskeleton. Podczas wyjazdu przewróciłem się. Zrobiłem dziurę w ścianie. Okazało się, że za ścianą jest szafa. Ludzie otworzyli szafę, a w niej Shadow catter the Cat. Był to animatroniki z family dinner. Ludzie zostawili go tam. Po odbudowie byłem ładniejszy. Najwięcej właściciel zapłacił za naprawę Foxy'ego. Statek (perspektywa Foxy'ego) Na środku pizzeri zrobiono statek, w którym ja i Mangle mieszkamy. Na statku jest załoga pełna dusz dzieci. Widać tęcza dużo morduje, a my nic nie możemy zrobić. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach